Codee loves Pongo
by raytheninjapenguin
Summary: Danica and Draco Malfoy begin their jour journey as First Years at Hogwarts. The possibility of romance hangs in the air, as Danica struggles to find her place in the wizardry world.
1. Ch 1  The Owl

Codee loves Pongo

Chapter 1 – The Owl

"Danica, wake up, wake up!" I heard the first words of the morning come out of my brother's mouth. "Dani, wake up! You'll never believe what came today!"

The thought of what he might have been talking about brought my brain to attention. I forced myself to sit up in bed. My body didn't seem to have as much drive as my mind did. I tried to speak, but nothing coherent came out. It was summer time, and I always took the liberty of sleeping in as late as possible. Usually this meant 11 in the morning, but it seemed today my twin was adamant about receding the time to at least 8.

"Come _ON_ Dani! Get up and come down stairs!" He started pulling on my arm.

Somehow, the next thing I remember was the cold wooden flooring under my feet as I ran down the stairs towards the drawing room. When we got there, Mum and Father were sitting together in their over-stuffed love seat

"Draco, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"Oh, my little darlings! Growing up so fast, now, aren't we?" Mum was looking a bit teary as she held out two pieces of parchment to the both of us. Draco ran up and snatched them from her hand and brought it over for me to look at.

"'Dear Draco Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' You've got one, too! We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

"Now, now, Draco, calm yourself," My father had his arm around her shoulder, his free hand in hers. "There's one for your sister too."

He smiled that quirky smile, but more lovingly than I had ever seen. Even though Mum always told Draco and me that our parents would never choose favorites, I knew Papa was slightly more proud of me.

"Yeah, right." Draco handed me my letter absent mindedly. "It seems kind of odd, thought, to be taking Potions from Severus."

"It'll be Professor Snape from now on though, you know." I corrected him. He didn't seem to pay much attention, but rather went on about going to Hogwarts and all the things he was going to do, commenting on everything on the supply list…. I lost interest and slowly walked off, reading the letter again and again and again until I could say what came next on the page. I wasn't looking where I was walking when I bumped into Dobby.

"OH!" He cried. "Madam, Dobby is so sorry! Dobby is sorry indeed!"

"Don't worry about it." I crouched down beside him. "look, I finally got my letter. I'm going to Hogwarts! Have you ever been there?"

"Only a few times, madam. Dobby knows how excited and anxious you've been for this letter, and dobby congratulates you!"

I smiled at him, put a hand on his head, and walked back off towards my room. I was nice to Dobby at times. He did his job nicely for the most part, and it had always been our little secret that we were friendly towards each other. Hogwarts! I ran the rest of the way down the hallways, up the stairs, and down some more hallways and into my room. The walls of my room were steeped in a deep emerald green with swirls and billows of a soft forest green. Two windows that now let in a dubious amount of morning light were curtained with dark green Slytherin drapes. Other various Slytherin-related items adorned my room, but not too many. As much as I craved placement in Slytherin house, I didn't want to jinx it. However, considering my heritage, I was relatively certain the Hat would put me in my proper house. I placed the letter down on my large mahogany desk, still reading it. I looked up above the desk, and saw the Falmouth Falcons month-by-month calendar. July was my favorite beater in all of Quidditch. I took up a pen and scribbled on July 1st "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

I brought out the desk chair, and plopped down on it, and admired the new scribble. Looking back down at the letter, my eyes ran across "Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st." I instantly felt my heart leap into my throat, as I slipped out a piece of parchment from the package in which it came, and fervently began writing the reply.

To whom it may concern,

I have received your owl accepting me into your fine school of witchcraft and wizardry. My brother has also received his letter. We both accept this opportune summons with paramount appreciativeness. We look forward to boarding the Hogwarts Express on the 30th of August. I hope to see you exultant and thriving when I arrive.

Yours Sincerely,

Danica Malfoy.

I took up the letter, folded it in half and ran back down into the stairs into the drawing room to ask for an envelope and permission to send out our owl. When I got into the drawing room, Mum and Papa were discussing matters about his work. I thought I heard something about one of us not being in Slytherin. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, but I shook it off as a misunderstanding. I had a history of mixing words up to something completely different than it actually was. I continued as normal.

"Papa! Papa, I was wondering about en envelope for the letter back to Hogwarts." I brought the letter up and held it in between my finger and thumb in both hands in front of me. "Oh, and an owl."

"Well…" He snatched up the letter from me. "Let's see it then. To whom it may concern, I have received your owl accepting me into your…"

He began to mumble the rest of the letter. He made faces at certain words, I couldn't tell whether he was impressed or confused, or concerned, or…. He leaned over towards Mum.

"Read this, Narcissa." She did. She made the same faces, only with more surprise. "Do you think that she-"

"It's possible Lucius." She said curtly. "But we'll be proud of her no matter what. Besides, she's a Malfoy. What makes you think she wouldn't?"

"That I wouldn't what?" I piped up.

"Nothing, Dani," he kneeled down in front of me so that my eyes were a few inches higher than his. "You're very smart, and with even more than rudimentary skills we've taught you, you've picked up quite quickly. There's a possibility you could be in Ravenclaw. You are _my_ daughter. And judging by some of your behaviors, this pretty blond hair isn't the only thing you've inherited from me, or your mother. As your parents, _we_ are required to send the return owl. Go back up to your room and make a list of things you need to pack."

I was a tad bit confused, but I did as he said. I went over the letter one last time and made a checklist of everything; all the clothes, all the supplies, everything. I was finally going to Hogwarts and I wasn't about to screw it up.

(AN/ I know, it's a terrible way to set up that she's smart. I thought it was pretty cheesy, but it's something!)


	2. Ch 2  Why not just 9 12?

Chapter 2 : Why not just 9 ½?

"Come along, Draco!" Father called to my dawdling brother. "The less time we have to spend among these muggles the better! Oh, would you just-!"

Draco had tumped his trolley onto the polished concrete floor. He had a look on his face like a dog about to be beaten by its master. Papa walked over to him in aggravated strides and picked the trolley up from the ground back on its wheels. He gave him a menacing look that said "I'll deal with you later." He adjusted his heavy velvety robes and caught back up to Mum and me.

As Draco struggled to replace his luggage back onto the trolley, I watched as the numbers on the platforms changed as we walked. 7… 8… 9… 10…

"Wait a moment," I stopped, took a step back and looked at the sign that had a 9 written on it. On the other side of the brick pillar, an identical sign, only with a 10 instead of 9. "I thought we had to go to Platform 9 ¾?"

"We do sweetie," As Mum explained Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts Express, Draco finally caught up with us. "If we had our own wizard platform with our own wizard train to our own wizard school, well… it'd raise a lot of questions with a lot of pesky, meddlesome muggles."

"I suppose you're right. But, how do we get there anyway?"

"Just watch." Papa said pointing out a group of red headed wizards, and a single brown haired boy .

The tallest one gripped the handle on his trolley, and ran at the wall I had been admiring only moments before. I gasped with surprise when he collided with the wall. Although, to my surprise, he didn't bounce off the brick, sending the entirety of his belongings astray, but rather he went right through!

"How come you never told us about that before?" Draco demanded.

"I suppose we took it for granted." Mother sighed. "Alright now, it's our turn!"

Mother and Father walked ahead, arm in arm. Draco and I briefly exchanged a glance, shrugged our shoulders, and quickly caught up. Before we knew it, Mum and Papa had already passed through the barrier.

"Y-you first, Dani." Draco gave my back a light shove forward.

"What, are you scared?"

"No! I am not! I just want to be able to see you if you mess up!"

"Sure. Just keep telling yourself that D." I went at a run into the wall. I closed my eyes right before I hit the bricks. Astonishingly enough, the trolley kept on going! I opened my eyes, and saw my mother and father leaning against an identical column. Mum was beaming, Papa merely looked smug.

"Dani, I'm so proud! Good for you!" Mum shuffled quickly up to me and hugged me with a sort of strangle-hold strength.

"You did well, Danica." Papa looked at the wall. "Let's just hope your _brother _can do as well."

At that moment, we all looked at the wall, and out popped Draco! He seemed even more scared and startled than I did. He opened his eyes so slowly, it looked as if he was trying to pry them open with some invisible utensil.

"It wasn't that bad." He shrugged the fear off. "Why does it have to be 9 ¾? Why not just 9 ½?"  
His question went unanswered as the conductor called for everyone to board. The chaos among the platform intensified as everyone who wasn't already on the train scrambled to say goodbye to their relatives and gather their things.

"Ooh, darlings! One last hug and kiss!" Mum hugged us to her tightly and kissed both of us on the crown of our heads.

"Danica, Draco," Papa put his hand on my shoulder and looked each of us square in the eye. "I am very proud of _both_ of you. Today's your big day, so go!"

He wished us off with a firm tap against the back of our legs with his cane. Draco and I giggled to each other as we quazi-raced to the train.

Once we were on, our luggage had already been taken care of, and Draco decided to look through every room on the train for anyone he knew. I knew he had Crabbe and Goyle on his mind in particular though. They had been Draco's friends since we were born. I was never too fond of them though, probably because they were boys and not that attractive. I loved Draco, though, so I had to deal with his friends for his sake.

The two were found with two other students. One was Pansy Parkinson from what I could tell. I heard Goyle's father talking about the Parkinson family briefly one day when they came to visit. He had described the Parkinsons' daughter as being smaller than average height, but not short, cute and baby-faced, with a short, bobbed haircut. The other was a boy with messy spiked black hair and thick eyebrows. He was dashingly handsome with quizzical eyes and a smooth nose. His lips were plump and looked almost pursed in either distaste, or intent thought, and a strong jaw. Everything about him was breathtakingly beautiful. I didn't know how long I stood there staring at him, but when I realized that Draco was staring too, I snapped back into reality. I elbowed him to bring him back as well. He blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"There you two are!" He shouted at his friends. "And who are these two? I suppose they're at least decent!"

He plopped down beside his lackeys and kept his eyes on the two others, but mostly on the girl. He had a crush so big it was nearly pushing me over.

"Well, the girl is Pansy Parkinson, her family's friends with my family," Goyle introduced the strangers. "And he's Theodore Nott"

"We're the Malfoys." Draco spoke up. "She's Danica, I'm Draco"

"Nice to meet both of you." I shook Pansy's hand, and Theodore's.

"_You're_ Danica Malfoy?" Theodore asked. He held on to my hand for a moment, and let go. He leaned back in his chair and hummed in what I guessed to be approval.

The train gave a great heave, slinging us all in one direction. We passed around a glance of excitement as the train began on its way. That lurch became one of my most favorite memories. Shortly after we all recovered, Draco began talking about our trip to Diagon and Nocturne Alley. Borgin and Burkes was always his favorite spot. It'd probably be my favorite spot too if the people there were less ugly. I always preferred Zonko's. I would always try and suggest things to the store owners, but it seems like everything I suggested had either already been done, or was just a little too complicated to be funny. In the middle of Draco's speech, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Nott was looking at me. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Whatever it was, it seemed terribly interesting, yet it pained him to think about. I raised my eyes slightly, just enough for him to notice that I noticed. He blinked a few times, adjusted himself in his seat, and cleared his throat. He didn't seem embarrassed though, just that he had a lot on his mind. I smiled at him. He smiled back a smile that made me melt. He was gorgeous. I had to figure out what he was thinking.


	3. Ch 3 Wait for it

Chapter 3 – Wait for it….

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat sent off the first Slytherin of the year, Millicent Bulstrode. A table to the far left of the Great Hall erupted into applause. My brother, his friends and I all smiled proudly.

Professor McGonagall called out the names of Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot (both Ravenclaws) before Vincent Crabbe was called. He waddled up the stairs and sat himself down on the chair. The professor placed the hat on his head, and it promptly cried out that he would be placed in Slytherin. Again, the table applauded and led him over to the few empty spots reserved for new first years. The next to be called was a girl named Tracy, also sorted into Slytherin house. After this, I stopped paying so much attention, except for cheering for the new Slytherins.

There were two Slytherins called after Tracy, and then it was my turn.

"Malfoy, Danica," The name was crowed at me in the slowly diminishing crowd.

"You show 'em, Dan," Draco slapped me across my back as I walked off. I looked back at him, smiled, and giggled sarcastically.

"A Malfoy child, eh?" the Hat sprang to life when it touched my head. "I know, Slytherin!"

A broad smile spread across my face as I hopped off the chair. I saw my friends clapping for me, and my brother turning to someone, pointing at me and saying "that's my sister!" I bounced off the platform and sat down next to a girl with dark brown hair.

"That's my brother," I said to her as Draco was called up to the Hat.

It wasn't even on his head when it screamed for him to be in Slytherin. Draco, looking smug the whole time, walked over to our cheering table and sat next to me.

"Did you see that? It didn't even waste any time!" He remarked "It knew where I was supposed to be without even being fully on my head!"

"Yeah, because it couldn't stand to touch your greasy hair!" I gave his shoulder a hard shove.

Nott and Pansy followed. Then two Indian twins by the name of Patil. Then the name I had heard my father talk about with disgust and contempt for years.

"Potter, Harry."

The leveled chatter turned into a whispering murmur of what must have been a mixture of gossip and surprise.

"My father talks about him all the time. Tells me if I ever run into him, especially at school, he's not to be trusted. Just to look at him, I don't like him one bit." I told Daphne Greengrass, the brown haired girl I sat next to.

We listened to the Sorting Hat's assessment of Potter, and watched him beg for anything but Slytherin. I was definitely convinced then that he wasn't someone I wanted to hang around with. Rumor has it; he was the reason for the Dark Lord's downfall. Papa told me stories of all the adventures he'd go on with the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters, and I wanted to be a part of that so badly. I knew I never would though, since it was unlikely that he would have another rise to power. Gryffindor was selected, and it seems like everyone sighed a heavy sigh of relief. The Gryffindors wanted him in, we didn't. It was a fair bargain. The Gryffindor table exploded with ear-splitting cheers. Four others were sorted among the three other houses, and the lineup ended with Blaise Zabini. He had met Draco in one of the shops in Diagon Alley. We were both pretty sure he'd land in Slytherin.

Draco leaned in towards me and whispered. "Wait for it… wait for it…."

"SLYTHERIN!"

His stoic expression never faltered. He knew as well as we did that he'd end up in Slytherin. He sat down at the end of the table. Leaning forward to see everyone else who had been inducted into Slytherin, his eyes fell on Draco and I. He nodded softly in salute, but said nothing, still stoic. Draco raised his chin in reply, also saying nothing, still smug.

The headmaster of the school rose from his seat, said a few words, and announced the feast would begin. He clapped his hands once, and a beautiful array of foods appeared on the tables immediately. Wows came from everywhere in approval, and after a moment of observance, everyone started to dig in.

"So who else thinks that the Potter kid won't last a month here?" Draco said as he looked around and picked up a chicken leg. There were grunts and groans in agreement.

"Give him a break," a sandy blonde second year piped up. "It's not like he meant to hurt anyone."

"'Give him a break'? What, are you standing up for him?" I retorted. "I bet your blood's just as dirty as that dirty blond hair! And you call yourself a Slytherin."

"You're barely a Slytherin yourself! You haven't even been here a whole day!"

"She's more of a Slytherin than you'll ever be, a day or a decade!" Draco put his hands on the table and pushed himself onto his feet "How _dare _you speak to my sister that way!"

"Cool it." An icy deep voice bellowed behind me. I immediately recognized it. "Don't make a fool of this house on the first day back. We wouldn't want to write to your parents of your misbehavior less than an hour into the feast, now would we?"

"No, Professor." Draco and I said in unison. My brother sat back down.

"Good." Snape twirled around and replaced himself at the professor's table.

The conversations started back up again, ranging from owls versus cats to The Weird Sisters to Quidditch. I of course wouldn't be caught dead near a conversation about Quidditch and not be a part of it.

"The Falmouth Falcons are my favorite team," I told whoever would listen. "They're what got me into Quidditch in the first place! I've been playing since I was 8. I can play Beater and Keeper fine, but I prefer Beater. Too much pressure for Seekers and Chasers though. I'll tell you what, Karl Broadmoore is the best beater in the world! He's handsome too!"

I'm sure I went on and on forever about Quidditch, and I'm sure I got annoying too. Quidditch always excited me. It was one of the few things I looked forward to during the summer. I always thought flying was the best feeling in the world. It was beautiful to fly around over trees during mid-fall and see all the greens, red, yellows, and oranges mixed in together. I fell in love at an early age and never let go.

After about an hour and a half of eating and talking, I felt all the energy and even some of the adrenaline fade out of me. I was just about to put my elbow on the table, rest my head on my hand, and rest my eyes, when I heard an announcement that prefects were to lead their house to their common rooms. All of our belongings would be found in our dorm rooms. Everyone got up from their benches and started towards wherever their prefects lead them. I probably wouldn't have made it if Pansy hadn't been there for me to lean on. I was so sleepy; I could hardly keep my eyes open. As eager as I was to see the Hogwarts grounds as soon as possible, it would have to wait. When we got to the common room, I missed the password. I figured I'd ask one of our prefects what it was… right after I learned who either of them were.

We walked into the common room and the deep green welcomed us in. It was accented with black and silver décor and furnishings. The whole atmosphere made me feel quite at home. I followed Pansy to the dorm rooms. The room was circular with five beds for the five new Slytherin first years, each of them as inviting as the next. Separating from Pansy, I managed to find my luggage by what I assumed to be my bed. The curtains were a pastel version of the design on my walls. I was beginning to think I _was_ in fact at home. Hogwarts would be my second home for the next 7 years, and I figured I'd get used to it now.

I fell onto my bed and didn't even bother to get unpacked or undressed.

"Hey Pansy," I called out.

"Yeah, Danica?"

"Thanks. You're a real pal."

I couldn't stay awake long enough to hear her say you're welcome.

(AN/ Karl Broadmoore retired from Quidditch in 1969, but I think I'll change it to 1999 for my purposes. Terrible, I know. Find me a me a more up to date beater for the Falcons, and I'll change it and even give you a shout-out.)


End file.
